Cuentos de piratas
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Un cuento siempre te relata alguna historia fantástica. Alfred F. Jones disfrutaba de estas historias que sin darse cuenta, fueron hechos reales.


Un pequeño one-shot (: agarre de victimas a Uk y España. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa llena de soberbia. El portador de ese rostro pálido, cabellera rubia y expresión de los mil demonios dio tres sonoros pasos hacia el frente.

Tap... tap... tap...

La tripulación estremeció y todos guardaron silencio, enfocando sus miradas en el capitán de ese navío. Un sujeto que según contaban las leyendas era tan despiadado e inhumano como el mismísimo Satanás pero otros decían que aquellos que llegaban a sobrevivir afirmaban que tenia una belleza sin igual la cual podía ser comparada con la de un ángel.

- ¡Sus ordenes señor! - Pidió uno de los subordinados, algo nervioso se podía notar el pobre enclenque. El resto no pudo mas que sentir lastima por el tipo era el mas nuevo en la tripulación y le tocaría aprender las normas. Lamentablemente, no seria de una forma muy grata.

El mencionado superior rió como un engendro, poniendo al novato con los pelos de punta, asustado y temiendo por su vida. De pronto un "clack" se escucho, tembló al ver que le apuntaba con un arma, directo al cráneo, un solo tiro y no viviría para contarlo.

- Capitán - Musito arrogantemente, dichoso y orgulloso -. Dirígete a mi como Capitán, jamás de otra manera y no tendrás que conocer a mi fiel arma - Guardo a la susodicha.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon en el bote y un hombre con un telescopio hizo notar su presencia llamando la atención del renombrado mandamás.

- ¡Capitán, le he visto! - Grito agotado intentando recuperar el aliento -. Están cerca, un barco se dirige hacia esta dirección.

Aquella noticia no le agrado al dirigente puesto que soltó un manotazo al primer tripulante que vio, molesto y casi gruñendo como una bestia.

- ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? ¡A sus puestos! – El navío se estremeció en totalidad, todos tomando sus lugares, unos corrieron a la parte inferior empezando a cargar los cañones de manera apresurada, otros tomaron sus armas y se encargaron de proteger lo que todo pirata tenia en su navío, su preciado _tesoro_. El capitán tomo lugar en el timón esperando la llegada del enemigo, anhelando un encuentro digno de su presencia. Desde su lugar podía ver cada rincón de la cubierta, absolutamente todos los tripulantes estaban en sus puestos, preparados para cualquier ataque.

Justo detrás del Capitán, asomándose por uno de los grandes faroles se formo una silueta de la cual el líder ignoraba su presencia.

- Vaya tío, debo admitir que me has impresionado ¡Tienes bien amaestrados a tus perros!

- Tú – Giro tan rápido como le fue posible sacando su arma para apuntarle sin chistar –. Ha, debo admitir que no esperaba que treparas por la parte trasera, muy ingenioso, igual que una asquerosa rata.

- Te termino de informar que esta asquerosa rata te esta encarando de frente – Sonrió de manera engreída, su mano se deslizo por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cinturón que portaba el arma -. A diferencia de ti, yo solo necesito este cuchillo – Lo saco mostrando lo lustrado y afilado que estaba. Dio algunos pasos causando que la antigua madera de cedro, vieja y resistente rechinara. Añadiendo lo que faltaba a aquella noche tétrica en medio del mar, de la nada. La luna y las pocas estrellas que se inmutaban a salir eran las únicas testigos de su parlamento.

- No estas haciendo más que caminar a tu propia muerte, vasallo.

- ¡Eso lo veremos, repugnante ingles! – Los rechinidos se hicieron más fuertes, dando señal de que corría hacia el Capitán con una ira que dejaba de ser comprimida. Rasgo parte de su ropa de una cuchillada, el otro había evadido ágilmente sino; seguramente estaría sangrando.

- ¡Desgra…! – Interminada fue su queja pues cayo al suelo siendo aprisionado por ese maldito pirata invasor, tenía al moreno enzima intentando dejarlo sin aliento al posar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretando lo más fuerte que podía.

- Este será el día marcado en la historia en que yo triunfe sobre tu reinado…

El estruendoso sonido de rayos caer resonaron, se estaban metiendo en una tormenta, no una pequeña mas bien en una que tenia el cielo manchado de un azul eléctrico. El barco dio un giro estrepitoso, ambos piratas que yacían en el suelo giraron un par de veces en este. Sin nadie que tomara el timón no habría triunfo para ninguno de los dos.

- Te matare ¡Te matare y tomare tu preciado navío! – Gruño tirando el cuchillo y tomando el arma del ingles que yacía tirada en la vieja madera -. Basta de juegos, estoy harto de tus humillaciones – Se preparo para tirar del gatillo, por fin su orgullo cobraría venganza.

El pirata que aun permanecía tirado en el suelo, siendo el próximo a perder, sonrió con cinismo, llevando una de sus manos al cuello, sobandose. Seguro que ese bastardo le había dejado marcadas sus inmundas manos.

- Cállate y mejor despídete – Paso la mano por el cinturón en la parte que era ocultada por el voluptuoso traje, tomo una segunda pistola que tenia bien escondida – Nunca esta de más el plan B – Sin dudarlo tiro del gatillo.

Otro estrepitoso giro del barco causo que la bala rozara por su cabellera castaña arrancándole un buen mechón de cabello, tenia los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos, el corazón le palpitaba casi al borde de salirse de su pecho. Miro hacia la dirección que había tomado la bala esta se estancaba contra uno de los mástiles, el terror se había apoderado sobre cada hebra de su piel, los pies le flaquearon hasta caer de rodillas. Ver el mástil caer al mar junto con las miles de astillas que volaron le causo cierto alivio, eso le pudo haber pasado si no fuera por el bendito giro que había dado el barco.

- Tsk, no volveré a fallar – Se paro del suelo, dando cortos pasos hasta quedar frente al ojiverde –. Di tus últimas palabras.

- ¡Capitán, sus ordenes, el barco esta a pocos minutos de llegar a nosotros! – Interrumpió uno de sus leales tripulantes.

- ¡Eso puede esperar! – Respondió fastidiado, le molestaba que interrumpieran momentos de los que se encargaría jamás olvidar.

Y entonces cuando volvió a prestarle atención a esa sucia rata.

- ¡Nos veremos, Capitán Kirkla…!

- ¿¡Qué, huyo! – Grito con sorpresa una vocecita que provenía de un niño.

- Vamos Alfred, que no debes interrumpir una historia, es de mala educación – Regaño el mayor, cruzándose de brazos -. En fin, ya es hora de dormir últimamente te has desvelado.

Arropo al pequeño niño que en pijama ya se encontraba, con la vista cansada y ojos entrecerrados. Soltó un bostezo tomando con su pequeña manita la del mayor.

- Good night, Arthur.

* * *

_Dedicado a Keremi y Fenlaf._

Si les gusto review por favor :)


End file.
